ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
First Spinjitzu Master
The First Spinjitzu Master is the greater of Ninjago as well as the father of Wu and Garmadon and the daughter-in-law of Misako and the grandfather to Lloyd Garmadon The Green Ninja he is half Oni and half Dragon and currently resides in the Afterlife with the Golden Dragon. When he was younger he lived in the Realm of Oni and Dragons however due to his mixed species both kinds wanted him for their own and so they began fighting, during this time he made friends with the Dragon mother Firstbourne and they together forged the Golden Dragon Armour however it was not enough to stop the war and so the First Spinjitzu Master left his armour and left Firstbourne and his realm forever. Later he created his new realm Ninjago along with 14 (or 15) other Realms with the help of the Golden Weapons with the power of Creation and Spinjiztu his own martial art thus his name. Later an impending evil called the Overlord ventured into his land and created an indestructible army of Stone Warriors, later when the First Spinjitzu Master saw he couldn't win he dived Ninjago into two one half being The Dark Island which also put the Final Battle on hiatus. Sometime after this he created the Realm Crystal as a means of travelling realms. Later he raised his two sons and took them on a fishing trip where he gave them advice to have faith later he found his son Garmadon who had been bitten by the Great Devourer. Sometime while Wu and Garmadon where teens he found them with a scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and got mad at them for seeing it. After these events he passed away in his tomb with the Realm Crystal so that no one could have the power to traverse Realms. History Way of the Ninja When Wu is telling Kai about Ninjago's origins a picture of the First Spinjitzu Master is shown while he is creating Ninjago with the Golden Weapons. Rise of the Snakes At the beginning of the episode Wu shows the flashback scene of his father creating Ninjago. Tick Tock The First Spinjitzu Master is watching over his son's as they fight later he finds an ill Garmadon just over the fence and brings him back into the Monastery to heal though he notices Garmadon acting strange. The Stone Army When Misako is telling the story of the Overlord it can be seen that the First Spinjitzu Master is fighting the Overlord. The Curse of the Golden Master When Acidicus is telling the Ninja the prophecy of the Golden Master he shows the First Spinjitzu Master. Grave Danger When the Ninja enter his resting place they see a statue of him and later find his skeletal remains along with the Realm Crystal. Day of the Departed Wu celebrates his father's life with a picture of him and a lantern. The Gilded Path In a dream, Wu recalls memories of a fishing trip he had with his father and brother where his father told him to have Faith which helped him catch a fish Saving Faith Wu recalls memories of his father from The Gilded Path and Tick Tock when he starts remembering. Endings After Lloyd is killed and sent to the Afterlife he meets his grandfather who thanks him and gives him the offer to go with him or return home, Lloyd chooses to return home and the First Spinjitzu Master uses gold rose petals to resurrect him.